Confession
by prkjmins
Summary: Suara tangisannya menggema ke seluruh ruangan, pemuda itu jadi tidak tega untuk mendengarnya. [ SF9/NEOZ fic . rowoon x dawon (rowon) ]


**CONFESSION**

 _ **Storyline**_ **by flawjae**

 **© 2016**

 **Kim Rowoon x Lee Dawon**

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **OOC**

 _._

 _._

Alasan Rowoon terus menghindar dari Dawon adalah, karena sosok itu sudah mengacak-acak hatinya. Setiap kali ia menatapnya, jantung Rowoon seketika berdegup dua kali lebih kencang, seperti habis meminum obat _amfetamin_. Makanya, demi kesehatan jantungnya, ia menghindari _eye contact_ dan kontak-kontak lainnya dengan seorang Lee Dawon.

Selain karena alasan itu, Rowoon juga punya tujuan lain di balik perilakunya ini. Biasanya, jika Dawon melihat ada seorang dari temannya sedang menghindarinya, ia pasti akan menghampirinya dan bertanya ini-itu—seperti, _hei, kau kenapa menghindariku?; Kenapa sih tidak mau berbicara denganku?; Aku tahu aku ini cerewet, pembawa onar, tapi setidaknya aku tidak mengambil barangmu kan? Lantas mengapa kau tak mau berbicara denganku?_

Bisa disimpulkan, Rowoon sedang mencari perhatian Dawon.

Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Nihil. Dawon bahkan bersikap biasa saja, hanya menghampirinya pada saat-saat ia membutuhkan lelaki jangkung itu. Rowoon jadi berpikir, sebenarnya dia ini dianggap teman tidak sih oleh Dawon?

Rowoon ingin sekali berteriak tepat di hadapan Dawon, bahwa ia menyukainya sejak lama. Ia suka memperhatikan tingkah laku anehnya, ia suka dengan suara semanis madu yang dimilikinya, ia suka senyumnya yang bahkan madu pun kalah manisnya. Lelaki itu suka segala yang dimiliki oleh Dawon.

Rowoon benar-benar berharap hari itu akan datang, tapi lambat laun ia sadar kalau hari itu tidak akan mungkin datang. Karena Dawon sudah menyukai orang lain.

Dan tahu siapa orang lain yang mencuri hatinya? Baek Juho, sahabat Rowoon sendiri.

Yah, Rowoon mengaku Juho memang tampan. Tapi yang membuatnya tidak paham yaitu, bisa-bisanya Dawon menyukai lelaki yang perilakunya sudah tidak bisa dibilang baik itu. Rowoon tahu semua perbuatan buruk yang sudah sahabatnya tersebut lakukan. _Well_ , mulai dari memalak murid lain, lalu sering bolos pelajaran, berkelahi dengan geng sekolah lain, _until he fucked himself with that alchohol_ —kebiasaannya untuk menghilangkan stress. Dan catat, walaupun Rowoon adalah sahabat Juho bukan berarti ia mengikuti jejak lelaki itu.

Mungkin Dawon hanya sebatas mengetahui Juho adalah seorang _bad boy_ di sekolah, sehingga ia berani menyukai pemuda itu.

Hingga tiba saat Rowoon menemukan Dawon menangis di suatu sudut sekolah yang menjadi tempat favorit Dawon untuk sendiri, ruang musik. Suara tangisannya menggema ke seluruh ruangan, membuat pemuda itu tidak tega untuk mendengarnya.

Jangan tanya Rowoon mengapa ia bisa masuk ke dalam keadaan ini secara tidak sengaja. Niat awalnya hanya mengambil buku gitarnya yang tertinggal di sana, bukan menemui Dawon yang sedang menangis—karena sesungguhnya ia tidak pintar dalam hal menenangkan hati seseorang.

"Dawon?"

"Rowoon?"

Keduanya mengeluarkan kalimat masing-masing secara bersamaan, kemudian saling menunduk malu ketika sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Rowoon yang sudah salah tingkah akhirnya menyerahkan seluruh nasibnya kepada perkataan hatinya. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati tempat dimana Dawon duduk lalu berjongkok, agar pemuda jangkung itu bisa melihat wajah menunduk di depannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Rowoon- _ah_ , tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Rowoon lantas tergelak. Lagi-lagi keduanya berbicara di waktu yang sama, membuat pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya untuk kedua kali.

"Hmm—begini saja, aku akan meninggalkanmu setelah kamu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," ucap Rowoon kemudian, dilanjutkan dengan ekspresi kaget Dawon. Di dalam pikirannya, Kim Rowoon hanyalah seorang dari teman sekelasnya, namun agaknya hubungan mereka berdua tidak terlalu dekat. Dawon menyadari kalau lelaki di hadapannya ini sering kali menghindarinya di saat ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Oleh karena itu, Dawon jadi enggan untuk mendekatinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," pungkas Dawon singkat.

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rowoon- _ah_."

"Masa sih?"

"Iya."

"Yang benar?"

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja—," Rowoon membelalakan matanya ketika sosok yang berada di hadapannya tersebut mulai menangis lagi. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh tadi. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kim Rowoon bingung harus melakukan apa.

Dengan canggung, pemuda itu akhirnya menarik tubuh mungil Dawon perlahan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam pelukannya. Dadanya merasakan dengan jelas getaran dari tubuh Dawon, membuat Rowoon benar-benar ingin meninju wajah orang yang membuat sosok yang ia sayangi menjadi begini.

" _Hiks—_ aku benci Baek Juho."

"Tadi sepulang sekolah, aku— _hiks_ , aku menghampirinya. Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau aku— _hiks_ , menyukainya."

"Kebetulan aku lihat dia sedang sendirian, jadi kupikir akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk berbicara dengannya."

" _Hiks—_ saat kulihat dia dari dekat, aku melihat ada luka memar di pipinya. Jadi— _hiks_ , aku mengajaknya untuk ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tapi— _hiks_ , dia malah mendorongku sampai aku jatuh lalu meninggalkanku tanpa kata maaf di mulutnya. _Hiks,_ untung saja aku tidak jatuh di tong sampah."

Di dalam pelukan Rowoon, Dawon mulai mencurahkan semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya dari tadi. Dan dari ceritanya, Rowoon jadi tahu siapa ulah dari semua ini. Baek Juho bodoh. Sahabatnya selalu begitu. Ketika ia menolak seseorang, pemuda itu selalu menggunakan atitut kasarnya.

" _Shh_ , sudah jangan dipikirkan. Baek Juho selalu begitu, makanya jangan terlalu bertindak gegabah kalau kau bersama dengannya," ucap Rowoon sembari mengelus surai rambut kecokelatan milik Dawon. Sosok yang berada di dekapan pemuda itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya di tengah ia menetralisir emosinya. Tanpa sadar, Dawon mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat jantung Rowoon berdetak tidak stabil.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu menangis seheboh ini, Dawon- _ah_."

"Aku juga baru pertama kali melihatmu sedekat ini denganku."

Rowoon tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memandang Dawon dengan wajah yang susah diartikan. "Maksudmu?"

"Kamu selalu menghindariku," balas Dawon jelas. Rowoon menelan ludahnya gugup, mendapati kenyataan kalau Dawon mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan.

"Lalu—kenapa kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku menghindarimu?"

"Bagaimana aku bertanya, kau selalu sadar akan kehadiranku kemudian langsung menjauh. Aku kan jadi sakit hati," sahut Dawon, mulutnya mengerucut lucu. Tampaknya ia sudah lumayan melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi. Di lain sisi, Rowoon tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah apapun. Nuraninya bertanya-tanya, apakah separah itu ia menjaga jarak dengan Dawon? Sadis sekali.

"Jadi karena kamu masih berada di depanku, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu sekarang."

Oh! Ini akan menjadi sebuah kesempatan emas bagi Rowoon untuk menyatakan cintanya. Tanpa ia sangka, momen yang ia idam-idamkan itu datang pada hari ini. Tapi, agaknya pemuda itu masih berpikir berulang kali. Antara nyatakan, atau tidak.

.

 _Nyatakan._

 _._

 _Tidak._

 _._

 _Nyatakan._

 _._

 _Tidak._

 _._

 _Nyatakan._

 _._

 _._

"Rowoon- _ah_?—"

.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari perhatianmu," ucap pemuda itu akhirnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, enggan melihat wajah Dawon secara langsung. Dawon awalnya masih tidak paham dengan maksud Rowoon, namun setelah otaknya berhasil mencerna kalimat itu dengan sempurna, ia paham dengan maksud dari kalimat tadi.

"Jadi kau—"

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Lee Dawon. Sudah lama."

Dan sebelum Dawon mengangkat suaranya lagi, Rowoon sudah terlanjur menempelkan bibirnya di kening lawan mainnya tersebut.

.

.

 _finally, I confess my feeling._

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **sebenarnya di fic ini, ada bonus yang aku kasih. tapi sayangnya, di ffn gabisa melampirkan gambar:"**

 **sekedar info, bagi yang pengen liat bonusnya, bisa lihat di blogku ( jimchive . wordpress . com [hilangkan spasi]) trus cari postingan fanfiction ini dan lihat bagian author notenya:))**


End file.
